Spontaneous Combustion
by DeadpoolsGirl
Summary: Steve Rogers is ready to take his relationship with Sharon Carter to the next step. With a little advice from his friend, Bruce, he may just get there - if he can get past all the distractions in his life. Steve/Sharon pairing / Oneshot


Author's Note: Takes place several months after _Avengers 2_ as Steve and Natasha start to train their new recruits at the academy. Also, in this story, Bruce never left and has taken a position as lead research scientist within the academy. Steve R. and Sharon C. pairing / Oneshot. Happy reading!

* * *

Spontaneous Combustion

* * *

Steve knew after his last kiss goodnight with Sharon that it was time to educate himself about women. This wasn't like the previous kisses he and Sharon had shared over the last three months of dates. Hell, those kisses were chaste compared to the slow, lingering burn this kiss left behind. If Sharon would have invited him inside, he probably would have taken her up on the offer, but he could still see hesitation in her eyes, still see her waiting for him to make the first move.

Sharon knew Steve was still a virgin. It had come up one night as they were eating pizza on his couch and were discussing how close Bruce and Natasha were getting.

"Bruce thinks we don't notice the looks he gives her down from his glass-tower lab when we are at training. Especially when we are working out."

Sharon laughed and added, "Whenever I drop by to bring paperwork, it seems to me that he always works her into the conversation somewhere. And vise-versa. Poor Bruce. It's probably been a long time since he's taken anyone out."

"Hey, I can definitely relate."

"Yeah, but you dated before the war, right? I mean a nice Brooklyn boy like you was probably quite the catch!"

Steve flushed, slightly embarrassed. "You are just teasing me now. But, no, I never, um, really had officially been on a date. Or a girlfriend. Until now that is."

Sharon looked so genuinely shocked that Steve was almost offended. "You mean never? As in never ever?" Now Sharon was getting flushed. "Was I your first kiss?"

Steve laughed at that. "Was it really that bad? No, I had a little practice there. Especially during the war. There was always a lot of flirting and "we may never make it home" mentality going around. So soldiers didn't usually march off without getting to kiss a dame or two."

"So not such the sweet and innocent Steve after all?" Sharon said, teasing again.

Steve started, "Well…"

"Never mind." Sharon stopped his thought. "You don't have to say it. I've probably embarrassed you enough for one night. Want to hear about the time I split my pants down the middle during academy training to even the score?"

Steve laughed and shook his head "no" but now he was embarrassingly thinking about Sharon with her pants ripped; Sharon with her pants off…he stopped that thought before it went any further and he had another embarrassing problem to worry about sitting next to her.

But since that conversation several weeks ago, Sharon had let Steve do the leading in the physical department. He wasn't sure if she thought he might prefer it that way, being a man from a different generation, or, more likely, she wanted to make sure he was ready for his first time.

So Steve decided after that heart-pounding kiss that it was time fill some gaps in his education where women were concerned. There had been no sex ed in his day; only lessons from dad and dirty jokes and magazines. But Steve's dad had died before they had ever had a detailed "talk", and Bucky wasn't the kind of guy to talk about his escapades in detail.

Steve carefully considered his options of who or what would be the best resource of information. The internet, of course, had information aplenty, but really too much information for Steve to sort through. He was also skeptical of the information he found and was blushing too hard to think ten minutes into searching.

He decided a friend might be a better source. But who could he trust to be discreet and give him honest and unbiased information? The "discreet" part put Tony out immediately. It would be nonstop harassment to how his advice had worked, and Tony would want details Steve didn't think he would be willing to share. Natasha and Sam had become his best friends over the past year, but working with them everyday might lead to teasing as well. Clint was back home with his family, and there was no way in hell he would bring the subject up with Fury. So that left one person who Steve felt might have a mutual understanding of what he was going through.

Steve stayed late one evening at the training academy, telling everyone he had some calls to make. He made his way up into the lab that had been installed just for one particularly special scientist. One that Steve hoped might take a break from studying chemistry to teach him about "chemistry".

Steve lightly rapped on the side of the open lab door. "Hey, Bruce. You have a minute?"

Bruce looked up from his computer, hair and clothes unkempt (Steve was pretty sure he slept here some nights) and nodded. "What's on your mind?"

Steve froze. This had seemed like a good idea at the time, but how did one start this conversation off? Gee, I really need some help on how to please my girlfriend and not embarrass myself the first time I am ever going to see a woman up-close and naked?

"Um, well…you see, Bruce. I was kind of hoping you might give me some advice about some things. One of those things being…" How did he say this? "…women." There is was. Maybe not much detail, but blunt enough.

"Oh." Bruce looked surprised but not shocked by the request. He took his glasses off to chew on the end, pondering. "So, I am deducting here that you don't mean what kind of flowers to buy but more like what kind of protection to buy?"

Oh, if Steve's face could get any redder he thought his head would be on fire. "Yeah. That kind of stuff. And, you know, what comes after the buying part."

Bruce smiled a big cheesy smile Steve had never seen him make. "I'm usually the last person people ask for dating advice, you know?"

"I know, but I was hoping maybe you would give me more of a scientific type of advice rather than "locker room" type of advice that I might get elsewhere."

Bruce snorted. "So I'm guessing you didn't ask Tony." The look on Steve's face answered that question so Bruce changed the subjected. "So am I right in assuming this will be your first time?"

Steve nodded, not thinking of what to say to that. He wasn't exactly embarrassed to be a virgin; he just got tired of people treating it like it was some kind of disease they might catch.

"Okay then," Bruce nodded as well. "Come sit down. I will get us some coffee. And we will talk about the basics. From there though, it is pretty much dealer's choice. It's a lot about learning what you like and she likes and being open to communicating about it."

Steve sat on the large couch in the corner of the office. "Sounds good. I think I'm ready to learn from you, Obi-Wan."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Did you really just make a Star Wars reference where I'm your sex education Jedi master?"

"Sorry, probably a bad reference." Steve pulled a small notepad from his shirt pocket. "I probably should watch some more modern films. Any suggestions that might help my situation? That isn't pornography?"

"Yeah, there's a good one but you are not going to like the title."

"Really? What is it?"

" _The 40 Year Old Virgin_."

* * *

Steve called Sharon a few days after he and Bruce's first meeting to ask her to his place for dinner on the weekend. He needed a little more time (and a few more sessions with Bruce) before he felt ready to take the next step.

Steve had been impressed and glad of his choice in Bruce as a teacher. He had quickly gotten over being embarrassed every time Bruce used atomically correct terms and showed him diagrams. Bruce was not shy to discuss it with him, so why should he be shy to ask questions? He had filled up the rest of his small notebook and had to start another by the time they were done. For these particular notes, he had used his own special shorthand so as if anyone happen to see his writings, the subject matter would stay his secret.

He also asked what the best way was to lead up to the sex-part of a date. Bruce suggested doing something simple and romantic at home might be a good start, so he planned to cook for Sharon at his apartment.

He felt more confident after his lesson, but as Sharon arrived at his apartment Saturday night, a ball of nervousness started in the pit of his stomach. Sharon looked and smelled amazing. He didn't know if he was going to be able to make it through dinner before he threw her to the floor and put his new education to practice.

"You made this all yourself?" Sharon asked, as she eyed the table spread of spaghetti and meatballs and he took her coat.

"You sound surprised," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He wanted to do more right then, but he decided to stick with step one of Bruce's advices: let the anticipation build throughout the night.

"There's cheesecake, too. Though, that is not homemade. It's from your favorite bakery by your apartment. Blueberry and white chocolate."

"Steve, that's so sweet." She kissed him this time, right on the mouth. He almost dropped the plates he was holding but managed to recover just in time.

"Alright. It's all ready. Let's eat."

Bruce failed to mention one piece of advice when planning a romantic dinner-and-sex event. A long day at work plus big bowl of pasta on an empty stomach does not equal sexy fun time. Ten minutes after they had cleared the table and wobbled to the couch to finish their wine, they were both asleep.

At work on Monday when Bruce asked him how his date went, he told him about the not-so-climatic ending to his date. Bruce looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, but he managed to refrain, and encouraged Steve to not give up.

For round two, Steve thought a simple movie and snacks on the couch might work. So the following Wednesday evening when they both had the night off, Steve invited Sharon over again.

The setting, again, seemed perfect. They were dressed comfortable, snuggled close on the couch and sharing a bucket of popcorn. They laughed every time their hands touched reaching into the bowl at the same time. Steve was waiting for the right time during their romantic film when he would lean into Sharon and kiss her and not let her go the rest of the night.

But his plan fell through again.

While the movie he chose was suggested on Netflix "as one of the greatest romances of our time", it fell more into the "romantic tragedy" category as Sharon lost it about halfway through the film when the protagonist's dog is savagely killed. This brought up memories of her dog, Barky, that she lost a child, and he spent the rest of the evening holding her (which was still nice) and having tears and snot wiped on his shirt (which was not). They didn't even finish the film by the time he walked her out. Sharon profusely apologized for ruining the night, but Steve said he was glad to get to know more about her life (though it had not quite been what he had in mind).

The following weekend was a hit-and-miss as well as they tried to get together but work emergencies pulled them away several times.

After work the next Monday, Steve went back to see Bruce.

"Have you slept with Natasha yet?" He asked bluntly as he stepped into Bruce's lab.

Bruce nearly dropped the vial of something he was holding. "What the hell Steve! You don't sneak up on someone in a science lab like that. Especially when they could be holding combustible materials!"

"Sorry," he said chagrined. "So have you?" He was not giving up that easily.

Bruce sighed and put his vial down carefully on the counter. "Not that it's everyone's business…but, yes, we have. I'm guessing you and Sharon still have not…consummated?"

"Consummated? Really? That sounds like a word only I would use."

"Sorry," Bruce said smiling, "Just trying to be delicate. So why are you asking about Natasha and me?"

"Yes, Sharon and I still have not…consummated, and I was wondering how you, or she, made that first move. Something always seems to happen." Steve continued, telling Bruce how the last few dates had gone.

Bruce looked thoughtful by the time Steve was finished. "Okay, Steve, you know all those diagrams and facts we discussed?" Steve nodded. "Well, when it really comes down to it, those things mean nothing. I mean, yes, anatomy, that's important, but planning out when and how it's going to happen? Sex just can't be that meticulous. Sometimes it just has to happen right then when she looks so good in her skin-tight black pants that all you can think about is ripping them off and—" Bruce stopped, blushing, realizing how much he had just said.

"So you're saying, when the urge arrives, just go for it? No elaborated date plan needed? Be spontaneous?" Steve asked.

"Exactly that," Bruce said, recovering from before. "Just go for it, man. You'll learn all this other stuff as you go. Just make sure she's into it then, too, and go for it."

"So how did that work for you and Natasha?"

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "She grabbed me one day and dragged me into the storage closet."

Steve grinned back. "Where all the combustible materials are kept?"

"Yeah, that one. So, yes, with the crazy, busy lives we lead, spontaneous is sometimes necessary." Bruce's grin widened as he said, "And sometimes he can even better that way."

Steve sighed, relieved that maybe this was going to work out. He thanked Bruce and started to leave. He stopped in the doorway and added, "So, was that vial you were holding really combustible?"

"Nah. That was just my soup I was heating up over the Bunsen burner."

* * *

So the next day, when Sharon came by the academy wearing one of her tailored blue skirt suits (his favorite on her) and she smelled like the sweet, floral perfume he had bought her for her birthday last month, he knew it was time.

He waited until she was done making her delivery rounds and cornered her in the hallway. "Hey, Sharon, got a minute?" She nodded and followed him out the building's entrance.

No one was around, so Steve took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kissed her with everything that had been building up inside him for weeks. Kissed her so that they were both breathless and panting when he broke away.

When Steve could find words again, he said, very quickly why he had the courage, "So these last few dates of you coming to my place were all leading up to us, hopefully, having sex, if you wanted, and they really haven't gone as planned, so I was wondering if you just want to throw the planning and decorum to the wind and go with me to my apartment right now and make love the rest of the afternoon?"

Sharon's eyes were wider than he had ever seen, and he was suddenly terrified he had screwed up. But before he could get another word out, Sharon simply said "Yes" and took him by the hand and led him to her car.

Normally, driving twenty miles over the speed limit would have terrified him, but his heart was already beating so fast with adrenaline. They didn't say a word as she whipped in and out of traffic, probably violating every law imaginable, until, finally, she pulled into an open parking space and turned off the car.

Steve could barely remember getting out of the car or unlocking his door. He was lost to lust as his hands were finally on her as he was kissing her against the door.

"Bedroom," was the only word Sharon could manage as they broke for breath.

She let out a loud and very girly giggle that turned him on even more as he gently threw her across his shoulder and all but ran into the bedroom.

He sat her on the edge of the bed, kneeled in front of her, and rekindled their make-out session from the doorway. He let his hands wander where it felt right, and, from the sounds Sharon was making, he had a feeling it felt right to her, too.

Sharon pulled away for a moment. Steve started protest but his words caught in his throat as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket and threw it to the floor. She reached for the buttons on her blouse next, but Steve stopped her.

"Let me," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. He aptly undid each button, slowly and seductively until the last button came free. Sharon quickly shrugged it off and tossed it as well, now only wear her blue lacy bra.

"Good thing I wore matching underwear today," she teased, and the look that came over Steve's face was well worth it.

"Can I see those, too?" She nodded and helped Steve slide her skirt off.

"Alright, Steve. Now play fair. You have way too much on."

Steve smiled and slid out of his t-shirt and pants faster than he done anything in his life. Then he was on the bed with her, kissing her again, hands freely roaming. Sharon led his hands to her breasts, where he seemed hesitant to go, and Steve used the invite to explore her beautiful bra and the tops of two gorgeous breasts until Sharon was panting and helped him to completely remove it.

Steve thought he might pass out from joy. They were amazing. He now fully understood why guys compared and bragged about them most of all because, at that moment, he had never seen anything more glorious.

He tentatively explored, cupping them in his hands and using his thumbs to stroke her nipples. Sharon rewarded him with satisfied moans that almost made him go right then. He broke away and made his way back up to her mouth.

Next Sharon helped him slide off his too-tight feeling boxer briefs and smiled at what she found. Without saying a word, she began to rub her hand up and down his length. Steve groaned and closed his eyes to one of the best sensations he had ever felt. If it got much better than this (which he suspected it would) he thought he could die happy tonight.

Sharon pulled away for a moment and slid out of her own underwear, leaving Steve to finally see her in all her goddess glory. She was neatly trimmed, which he liked better than pictures he'd seen of women going totally hairless; it looked more natural. But as he looked at down at her, a moment of panic raised up in him as what to do next.

"What do you want me to do next?" He simply asked. _Good communication_. That's what Bruce has said.

"Come closer," Sharon said, pulling him almost on top of her. She leads his hand between her legs, and from there he took the hint. She felt soft and slightly wet as gently explored her. Her soft moans encouraged him to explore further, and he found her opening on the first try, slowly working a finger in and out. Sharon arched her back and moaned his name.

"Come here, Steve. Now. I want you inside me so bad."

He did as the lady asked and moved so her legs were wrapped around him. He suddenly stopped, remembering he needed something else.

"I'm on the pill," Sharon said, reading his face. She pulled him closer with her legs, and after some giggling and clumsy maneuvering, he was sheathed inside of her. Yes, he had definitely been right. It got so much better.

They moved together, slowly at first. Steve was hoping he could last long enough to satisfy her as well, but, as Bruce had carefully explained, first times were usually not a show of stamina for guys. So he concentrated on, hopefully, lasting just long enough for her to come. Sharon helped him out as she reached between them to touch herself. She was panting, and her legs tightened around him. He moaned and moved faster, causing Sharon to pant his name over and over.

"Steve. Oh Steve. Steve. Oh, God, Steve!"

He felt her tighten around him like a fist, and he lost control. His back stiffened as she arched hers and he came into her for the first time. For his first time ever.

When he caught his breath again, Steve lowered himself to his forearms over her, still partial inside her, being very careful not to put his full weight on her. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth slightly parted. She looked more beautiful than any woman had ever looked to him. She opened her eyes and swept some hair out of her face, smiling up at him.

"So, Mr. Rogers. How does it feel to finally…hit a home run?"

"Well, if we're going with baseball clichés, I think I just won the World Series."

Sharon laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "No, not yet, tiger. You promised me an afternoon of love making. So this is just game one."

Steve kept his promise, and Sharon added to his education by showing him, in detail, how to do many things he had only read about before.

* * *

Steve and Sharon had ignored their phones the rest of the afternoon and evening, so at work the next day, he had a pile of problems and paperwork waiting for him. But responsibility didn't seem as tedious as normal, and the day breezed by. He stopped by Bruce's office at the end of the day to tell him the good news, but Bruce wasn't alone.

Tony Stark was there, going over blueprints for whatever latest bit of trouble he was tinkering with. Tony looked up when he heard Steve step in and gave him his famous shit-eating grin.

"Hey Cap. How's it going? Bang that cute blond yet?"

"Just messing you, Steve. But, seriously, an old man like you, if you ever need some advice on how to handle these modern chicks, you know where to find me. You, too, Banner. I hear Natasha's got the hots for your big, green ego."

Steve and Bruce smiled knowingly at each other. "Thanks Tony," Steve said, "But I think advice may be overrated." He grinned towards Bruce, "Sometimes you just have to be spontaneous."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fanfic publication, so please review if you liked!**


End file.
